


Tęsknota

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [114]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Anonim: 1D mają przerwę, Harry i Louis mieszkają w Los Angeles. Pewnego dnia H dostaje e-maila od menadżera z prośbą by przyleciał do Londynu. Więc H żegna się z L i leci. Mija kilka dni, pośród których L jest przygnębiony i nie potrafi zasnąć w pustym, zimnym łóżku, a nie wie kiedy H wróci, bo on sam tego nie wie. Pewnego wieczora L jest bardzo przybity i postanawia wcześniej się położyć, lecz i tak nie może zasnąć, i udaje mu się dopiero nad ranem. Trochę później budzi go chłodne powietrze z poza kołdry i uginający się materac. Zaraz potem H owija swoje ramiona wokół ciała L i szepcze, że wrócił, tęsknił i już go nie zostawi. L odpowiada mu cichym dobre, że jesteś. A że jest wcześnie rano to zasypiają wtuleni w siebie.





	

Powoli wybudził się ze snu, kiedy do jego nozdrzy zaczęły docierać przyjemne zapach. Mgła snu powoli opadała, a on czuł, jak jego ślinianki zaczynają intensywnie pracować, a w żołądku pojawiło się nieprzyjemne ssanie. Im bardziej intensywne były zapachy, tym łatwiej było mu je rozpoznać – bekon, jajka, kiełbaski, naleśniki, tosty, herbata.   
Uchylił swoje powieki, chwilę czekając, aż jego wzrok się wyostrzy, nim odwrócił się na plecy, spoglądając w bok. Harry siedział na łóżku, uśmiechając się szeroko i ukazując swoje dołeczki. Na jego kolanach leżała tacka, z cudownie pachnącym śniadaniem.  
\- Dzień dobry – Louis mruknął sennie, przeciągając się.  
\- Witaj, kochanie – poczekał, aż szatyn usiądzie i oprze się, o zagłówek, nim nachylił się, składając lekki pocałunek na wąskich wargach – Dla ciebie – powiedział, kładąc tackę na nogach ukochanego.  
\- Śniadanie do łóżka – westchnął z zadowoleniem.   
\- Wszystko dla mojego Boo – przysunął się bliżej szatyna, całując go w skroń. W Tym czasie Louis, z zadowoleniem wkładał do ust kawałek naleśnika.  
Wspólnie zajadali się smakołykami przygotowanymi przez Harry’ego, co jakiś czas karmiąc siebie nawzajem i mając przy tym sporo zabawy. Kiedy talerze były puste, zielonooki odstawił tackę na bok, aby im nie przeszkadzała, i ponownie przysunął się do ukochanego.  
Louis sięgnął po dużą dłoń młodszego i zaczął bawić jego palcami.  
\- To teraz mów o co chodzi – Louis poczuł, jak ciało jego chłopaka lekko się spina.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Harry – spojrzał na Stylesa – Znam cię na wylot. Coś się stało i nie wiesz jak mi to powiedzieć. Więc, słucham.  
\- Przejrzałeś mnie – westchnął smutno – Dostałem maila od menadżerów, chcą abym natychmiast pojawił się w Londynie.   
\- Po co? – szatyn zmarszczył brwi. Mieli przerwę i obiecano im, że przez najbliższe tygodnie dadzą im spokój. W przyszłym miesiącu planowali wspólne wakacje w Hiszpanii.   
\- Pisali coś o tym, że robi się cicho i trzeba o sobie przypomnieć. Mam przylecieć do Londynu i spotkać się z kilkoma osobami, aby zawrzało od plotek.  
\- Domyślam się, że mają tu na myśli głównie jakieś modelki, piosenkarki czy aktorki – na twarzy Louisa widoczne było niezadowolenie.   
\- Pewnie tak – przytaknął smutno – Przepraszam skarbie – mocniej objął szatyna, chcąc w ten sposób go zapewnić, że to nic takiego.   
\- W porządku – mruknął, wtulając się w ciało wyższego – To nie twoja wina.  
\- Obiecuję, że wrócę przed wakacjami w Hiszpanii – pocałował głowę chłopaka.  
\- Ok.  
*****  
\- Chciałbym odwieźć cię na lotnisko – stali przy drzwiach wejściowych. Louis opierał się o ścianę z założonymi rękoma, obserwując jak jego ukochany zakłada buty – Chciałbym więcej czasu spędzić z tobą, nim odlecisz.  
\- Również tego pragnę – zbliżył się do niższego chłopaka, obejmując jego ciało – Czas szybko zleci i już nie długo będziemy razem – próbował pocieszyć szatyna.  
\- Mhm – skinął lekko głową. Harry nachylił się i czule pocałował Tomlinsona.  
\- Kocham cię – mruknął w jego usta.  
\- Ja ciebie też – cmoknął szatyna w usta, po czym pocałował go w czoło, nim odsunął się od Louisa. Sięgnął po swoją torbę i, ostatni raz zerkając na ukochanego, opuścił ich dom.  
*****  
Siedział na wygodnej kanapie, wpatrując się w ekran laptopa, gdzie znajdowała się twarz jego ukochanego. Pragnął, aby chłopak był teraz obok niego. Chciał go przytulić, pocałować. Poczuć zapach i smak Harry’ego.  
\- Tęsknie – jęknął – Kiedy wracasz? – minął prawie miesiąc od wyjazdu Stylesa i ten ciągle nie wracał. W przyszłym tygodniu mieli lecieć do Hiszpanii, ale teraz nie był pewny, czy na pewno to się uda.   
\- Nie wiem skarbie – Harry też już miał tego dość. Menadżerowie, zamiast pozwolić mu w końcu wrócić do Los Angeles, umawiali go na kolejne spotkania – Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, już dawno byłbym przy tobie.  
\- Wiem – skinął smutno.  
\- Wyglądasz mizernie Boo – od jakiegoś czasu zauważył, że jego chłopak ma cienie pod oczami, twarz zrobiła się bledsza, a niebieskie tęczówki straciły blask.  
\- Wszystko ok – mruknął, jednak nie starał się być przekonującym.  
\- Kłamiesz – oczywiście, że Harry to zauważył – Śpisz w ogóle? Jesz coś?  
\- Tak – powiedział, przewracając oczami.  
\- Louis – jego głos stał się ostrzejszy – Mam zadzwonić do Oliego? On mi powie prawdę.   
\- Jem normalnie, może nawet więcej niż powinienem – odpowiedział – Zajadam smutki i tęsknotę. Natomiast źle sypiam. Brakuje mi ciebie – przyznał się.  
Niestety odkąd Harry wyjechał Louis nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca. Pierwsze kilka dni jeszcze się jakoś trzymał, ale im dłużej Styles nie wracał, tym było gorzej. Snuł się z kąta w kąt, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Próbował czymś się zająć, byle nie myśleć o braku ukochanego, jednak to nic nie pomagało. Jego dzień głównie polegał na wpatrywanie się w ekran telewizora, kiedy leciały denne komedie i zajadania się lodami. Dodatkowo w nocy miał problemy by zasnąć, a nawet jeśli już mu się udawało, to po godzinie się budził. Nie umiał już spać sam. Brakowało mu ciepłego ciała jego chłopaka.   
\- Oh, moje biedne maleństwo – zagruchał Harry – Porozmawiam z menadżerami i postaram się przekonać ich, aby zakończyli tą całą szopkę. Obiecuję.  
\- Dziękuję H. Kocham cię.  
*****  
Jak co dzień leżał na kanapie w salonie, wlepiając wzrok w telewizor, gdzie leciały powtórki seriali. Nic nowego, nic ciekawego. Na niskim stoliku od kawy, leżało puste pudełko po lodach bakaliowych. Louis doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma większego sensu tutaj siedzieć, dlatego chwilę później wyłączył telewizor, i po odniesieniu do kuchni pustego pudełka po lodach, skierował się do sypialni. Szybki prysznic i 15 minut później leżał w wygodnym, ale zimnym łóżku, próbując zasnąć. Jak zwykle miał z tym problem. Kręcił się z boku na bok, próbując znaleźć dogodną pozycją, jednak żadna nie była odpowiednia. Wskazówki zegara się przesuwały, czas mijał, a on ciągle nie spał. Cały czas myślał o tym, że obok nie ma Harry’ego, że za nim tęskni i nie wiadomo, kiedy się zobaczą. W końcu nad ranem, udało mu się przysnąć, nie trwało to jednak długo. Pół godziny później przebudził się, czując jak chłodne powietrze otula jego plecy i łydki. Zadrżał lekko na to, a na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Chwilę potem poczuł, jak materac łóżka się ugina, a chłodne ciało przylega to jego pleców. Louis w pierwszej chwili się spiął, jednak zaraz rozluźnił, słysząc znajomy głos.   
\- Jestem w domu, kochanie – głęboki głos wymruczał do jego ucha – Tak bardzo tęskniłem, nigdy więcej na tak długo cię nie zostawię – pocałował szatyna pod uchem.   
\- Dobrze, że jesteś – na wąskie wargi Tomlinsona wpłynął lekki uśmiech – Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też – tym razem złożył lekki pocałunek na karku mężczyzny, nim wygodnie się ułożył, przylegając do ciała mniejszego. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim oboje zasnęli, w końcu czując się szczęśliwi.


End file.
